Madara x Reader: Cursed blood
by JAiri
Summary: You wake up alone in the dark without of memory of who you are or even how to walk. Left to fend for yourself, you encounter a mysterious stranger. With a dark and rugged appearance, you quickly realise he's your missing link to the past you forgot. Madara x Reader
1. Chapter 1

Cursed Blood

Chapter 1

Light. That's the first memory you had. A bright flash of sorts, sweeping across your field of vision. You open your eyes and instantly feel a splintering pain coursing through your skull. You sit up slowly, your joints ache and you suddenly feel nauseous, "Wh-What's going on..?" you mutter to yourself, finding it hard to even speak. Your tongue feels swollen and there's a bitter, metallic taste in your mouth.

You look around, your eyes desperately searching for the source of light you can barely recall. _Why the hell is everything so dark?_ You wonder, starting to panic. And the better question would be, _what made that light?_

Shaking your head, you stand up. Your legs instantly cave in, sending you crashing to the ground with a loud thud. _UMPH!_ You grit your teeth and slowly crawl to your knees, biting back a yelp of pain when a sharp rock stabs into your knee. With shaky legs, you slowly stand up again, carefully managing your balance. _I know how to do this!_ You thought, looking at your bare feet and taking a deep breath. Ever so slowly you start to move one foot in front of the other, success! You were moving. You could get from one place to another, brilliant!

With slow, shaky and uncertain steps, you walk forward. As you walk, the terrible throbbing in your head fades until it's just a tiny buzz. That's when the questions start hammering the inside of your skull. _Firstly, where am I? Secondly, what am I doing? And thirdly, where am I going?_

You walk aimless for a while, your feet painfully piercing into the rough and damp ground. Suddenly your foot hits something and once again you're face first on the ground, only this time something is different. The ground is cold and sticky, you recognize this sensation. Its… _wet._

You lift your head, ignoring the painful protest your neck gives you at the movement. You can see something, a few feet away from you. You slowly pull yourself to your feet and walk to the object you saw.

It's a lowered piece of ground, filled with a substance that has no colour. You take a careful step forward and kneel in front of it, the word for this at the tip of your tongue. You look at the clear substance and notice a glimmer of something inside it. Your eyes widen and you instantly recognize what it is, _a person!_

You instantly reach your hand out towards the person, but instead your hand breaks through the surface of the clear substance. The instant your hand gets wet is when the word clicks into place, _water._

You use both your hands to dig through the water, trying desperately to grab the girl you see inside it. Time after time your hands slip though her, seeming to slice her in half and cause ripples across her skin. You stare helpless at the terrified girl, who stared right back.

With her hair in a messy tangles, falling all over her face and her eyes red as if from suffering, you couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Her face had smudges of red and what looked like the dirt from the ground. All of this held extreme contrast against her generally smooth skin.

You spend a while, staring at the girl who stares right back, everything else seems to have dulled away as you stare at her. The buzzing in your head suddenly reverts back into the painful throbbing, clouding your vision and making your head feel as if it didn't belong to you. You look at the girl who looks as if she's moving towards you, you smile for a second before realizing that you were moving towards her.

The instant you break through the surface of the water is when you realize that the helpless girl you had the audacity to pity, was you. It's called a "reflection" you told yourself as you fully submerged into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Cursed Blood

Chapter 2

You slowly open your eyes which feel as heavy as lead, your head throbs and your entire body aches. You blink slowly, letting your thoughts catch up with you.

Your eyes take a second to adjust to the dark, you look around slowly, carefully trying to examine your surroundings but all you can see are shapes and shadows. _Shadows.. that means there's light!_ Without thinking you jump to your feet, the sudden movement throwing you back towards the ground and making your joints ache even more.

With a loud groan of pain, you lay in the dark, confused, cold and scared. _No! I can't be so pitiful!_ You scold yourself, slowly crawling onto all fours. _I might be in danger here, I can't risk my life like this!_ You slowly stand, feeling your head throb and your legs shake almost violently.

You stumble a few steps before seeing a brilliant glow just a few steps away from you, you cautiously walk towards it. _What's it called?_ You ask yourself, as you near it. You walk to it and begin to reach out, your hand feels warm. _It's a nice feeling_ you thought, as your hand reaches for the.. _the fire!_

The warmth quickly becomes uncomfortable and intense, you feel a blistering pain but find that you're incapable of moving your hand away. As if in a trance you watch the flames dance over your hand, leaving dark marks behind as if you were licked by shadows. Just as the pain becomes unbearable a hand snatches yours and violently pulls you away.

You scream in pain as you suddenly snap out of the trace, your hand aches terribly and your joints screech in protest from the sudden movement, but that's the least of your worries.

You look up at the person who grabbed you and begin to panic slightly. You instantly recognize the person as a male, despite his long, spikey black hair. He was easily double your size, with broad shoulders and a build that was destined to be a warrior.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He barks, inspecting your arm.

"Uhm. Excuse me?" you whisper, surprised by the words that a simply flowing out of your mouth.

"Tch, of course the one time I rescue someone they end up crazy." He mutters to himself, practically flinging your arm back.

"OW!" you yelp, rubbing your arm, which feels even worse than before. "What's your deal?" you snap, taking an instant disliking to the man in front of you.

"What's my deal?" He asks, looking at you as if you were the stupidest person in the world, and in that moment you felt like it.

"I rescued you! You owe me a thank you instead of asking about my 'deal'"

You tilt your head slightly and look at the man, "Rescued me? From what? If anything, I need to be rescued from you."

He stares at you with a mixture of disgust and disbelief, "How dare you speak to Madara Uchiha in that fashion?" he practically roared, making you take an instinctive step back. You look at him for a second, the light of the fire flickering against his undeniably handsome face, "What's a Madara Uch..Uchii..?" you ask, feeling even stupider.

He looks at you incredulously for a moment, "You don't know of me? The great Madara of the Uchiha clan?" You shake your head slowly, genuinely clueless.

He takes a step towards you, his red eyes pinning you the spot. "You have no forehead protector, which is why I saved you. Which village do you belong to?" You shake your head slowly, "I-I don't know, or rather, I don't remember"

"A spy? Nobody is stupid enough to send an assassin, so it has to be a spy" he snarls, walking towards you. You notice a glint of a metallic object that's in his hand and you take a shaky step back, flinching when your back hits the cold wall. In that instant you realize where you probably are, a cave.

He walks up to you and you press yourself against the wall, praying that it'll move but knowing it can't.

He punches the wall next to your head, making you whimper when you hear the rock crumble underneath his fist, he keeps his arm there, caging you in. Suddenly he presses a sharp and cold object against your throat hard enough to make you groan in pain but at the same time not pierce your skin. He leans in and whispers menacingly into your ear, "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't slit your throat where you stand."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You stare into his dark, cold gaze and your lower lip begins to tremble. _Why shouldn't he kill you?_ You wonder, pressing yourself further back against the wall. You had no memory, no proof, no back up and even if you lived, you had nowhere to go.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared, slamming his fist into the wall again, the rock crumbling under the pressure once again.

You whimper then whisper, "I c-can't" You look up at him again, pleading with him. You didn't know who you were, or where you were going, but you still wanted to live. Chances of that were looking gruesomely slim.

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked, his eyes glaring daggers at you. "You have three seconds before you aren't in this world anymore. One." His rough voice snarled, pressing the cold metal object closer against you, a kunai, you just realized.

"I-I-I have no memory" you whisper, feeling the edge of the blade graze your throat. "I don't know who I am, where I'm from or what I'm supposed to do"

"I don't believe that, at all" He pressed the blade deeper, you feel the painful sting that indicates a cut. "Two" He growls into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

And that was all you needed, first you felt your shoulders shake, then your knees tremble, suddenly your face felt wet and lastly, your hear a terrible noise that makes your insides freeze. Once again, you look up into his eyes, only this time, they aren't as cold.

You stare for a second, confused. He looks at you, his eyes gentler and wider. The noise slowly fades and you suddenly realize that it was you all along. You've been crying, sobbing really and obviously he didn't see that coming.

You feel the kunai being swiftly pulled away from your neck, and before you could react, he grabs you, roughly throwing you over his shoulder. For a second you're grateful, he let you live. Then the realization set in, he let you live, but why?

He sets you down on the ground and you're almost blinded by the sudden brightness. The warmth caresses your cheek as you look into the fire.

"You're telling the truth aren't you." You hear him whisper softly, crouching in front of the flames. You blink once, slowly and frown, this doesn't make sense. "Why do you believe me?" you ask, knowing you're pushing your luck but not really caring. You saw something in his eyes the second before he pulled the kunai away. You didn't know what it was but for an instant you were thrown into his eyes, drowning in the depths of the soul you only got to see for less than a second. You wanted, no, needed to see more.

"It's just a hunch. You would have fought back, tried to slip away or even kill yourself. But instead you cried." His eyes were shielded again, cold and harsh but you felt safer being under that gaze. "You were too pathetic to kill." He said, looking into the fire like it knew all his secrets.

You smile, despite the insult. He let you live, and that's all that matters, even if his reason was less than acceptable.

"Stop smiling like that, its creeping me out." He says, glancing at you then back to the fire. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you."

You lean against the wall, watching the fire with hazy eyes, "And why's that" you ask, daring a peek at him, surprised to find him watching you. "Consider yourself the student of Madara Uchiha." He says, giving you a disgusted look.

"What? Why?" You ask, confused by the kindness. "The answer is simple really, I need someone to be my link to the villages, I need a spy." He purred.

"And if I refused?" you ask.

In the blink of an eye he's in front of you, "Then you die" he whispers, his breath hot on your cheek.

"F-Fine. When do I start"

"After training."

"What do I prepare for?"

"Hell" he answers, a sick grin spreading across his dangerous face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

You fall face first into a puddle of mud and groan, at this point you were completely drenched in rain, mud and blood. You shiver and stand up, there was no point complaining and you learnt that the first time you face planted into mud. _Well he doesn't lie_ , you thought, it really was hell.

He woke you up by grabbing you by the hair and roughly tossing you out the cave, you heard a comment about taking out the trash but chose to ignore it. You weren't going to be provoked by the arrogant man who both terrified as well as intrigued you. Madara Uchiha he called himself, stating his name with all the pride in the world. You never understood why, a name wasn't important, that's why it never bothered you that you couldn't remember yours. After all, it's not like he would take time to call you by it, hell, he's never even asked if you had one, he just gruffly called you "Girl" or "Child" even though he couldn't have been much older than you.

"Stand up" He snarls, yanking you out of the mud by your arm. He gets a vice grip on your bicep and lifts you up to the point that you're off the ground, "Not good enough!" He barks, reminding you of a wolf, before dropping you back to the ground. As soon as you hit the ground, you swipe your leg under his, knocking his feet out from below him and making him fall with a loud thud. He looks at you with wide, reluctantly impressed eyes. "Cheap shot." He says, his voice sounding pleased. He stands up and stretches his hand out to you. You glance from his hand to his face and blinks slowly.

It was much easier to see his face outside of the cave. He had a terrifying, nasty look to him. But..he was undeniably handsome, with hard, rugged features and eyes as dark as coal, he had managed to catch to your attention in a way you weren't sure of.

You shake your head to clear all thoughts of him in a way that didn't involve training and you push his hand away, you didn't need or expect his kindness now. He raises an eyebrow and steps back, giving you a curious gaze, you meet his gaze and charge at him.

Instincts quickly take over and you throw a punch at him, hitting air and stumbling forward, you feel a crushing blow at your back and you fall to the ground. _Damn it, he was too fast_ , you thought, already getting to your feet again. You whirl around and aim a kick to his gut, hitting air once again and sighing in relief when you get your foot back to the ground.

You feel a strong presence behind you and your body moved as if on its own, you turn around and hold both your arms in front of your face in a cross position, using it as a shield for the punch that was meant for your face. You grunt as you slide back and your forearms ache, but that was bearable and gave you enough time to lift your knee up and drive in into his stomach. He catches your knee with ease and uses it to yank you forward, so you're pressed up against him. You feel the cool tip of a blade at your back and you stare up into his eyes, which are staring right back.

He was close, too close for comfort, and you weren't sure how you felt about that. He leans so he's an inch away from you, "Never attack blindly. You're tiny, easy to forcefully move" he whispers, pulling your knee, dragging you closer. "One wrong attack could easily put you in the enemies grip" he adds pressure to the blade, making the tip of it dig against your back, "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He finishes, maintaining eye contact. "Am I understood?" He asks, his breath flush on your lips. You nod slowly, not trusting yourself to speak because you were certain that voice would sound as weak and confused as you felt at the moment.

He nods once and steps away suddenly, making you stumble forward a bit. "Good" he confirms, clearing his throat and looking away. "It's getting late" he says, looking at the sky which was much darker and still filled with clouds. "We should head back. That was only day one, so consider yourself lucky because I went easy on you." He says, his voice back to its clear and confident tone.

You nod obediently and start walking towards the cave, unable to shake of the feeling of his hand on your legs and breath on your lips.

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **What do you guys think so far? 0/0**_

 _ **Rate (/0_0)/**_

 _ **Review \\(0_0\\)**_

 _ **Follow \\(0_0)/**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Walk straight._

 _Turn left at the giant boulder._

 _Cross the river_

 _And you're there._

Or rather, that's where you're supposed to be. But, you being you, ended up taking the wrong turn or walking in the wrong direction aaand now you're lost in the forest, which seemed to stretch out endlessly around you, each tree similar to the next and your footsteps getting buried in the ever falling leaves, making it impossible for you to track them.

 _Ooooooooh, he's gonna be piiiiissed._ You thought, flinching at the thought of Madara's anger. He had sent you to a village, to pick up some herbs from a market. Only problem was, you had no idea what a village was, or even a market. He couldn't really blame you though, you did tell him that you had no idea where you were going, then he barked out several short and unhelpful directions.

You've been wandering around the forest for a while now, having no idea where you were going but too afraid to stand still. You've had the feeling of someone watching you for a while now, and the very thought chilled you to the core. It wasn't that you had anything to hide, but you somehow knew that not everyone here was going to save your life and keep you in a cave. Madara had warned you about a war, but you didn't want to believe that humans were capable of such feats, although you weren't stupid enough to cast that option aside.

You look at the sky and sigh, it was getting dark already, at this rate, you were going to die here. You catch a glimpse of movement in the trees, but by then, it was too late.

You're suddenly surrounded by people, each wearing similarly styled red uniforms and headbands with what looked like two stones in it. _Headbands mean the enemy_ , you hear his rough voice slide though your mind. _If you see anyone wearing them, run._

And so you did, you started to sprint in a random direction when you felt the ground under you begin to shake, instantly you spin around, something deep within you flaring and you found yourself charging full speed towards the ninja, and like a switch, your mind went blank.

You slowly regain consciousness, your head feeling like it was split open. It was completely dark by now and the air was dangerous chilly. A strong metallic smell drifted through the air and you gagged, covering your mouth and nose with your hand, you started walking again, trying your best to fight through the hazy fog clouding your mind. Your foot catches on something and you fall to the ground, getting the air knocked out of you. You cough and slowly drag yourself to your knees, your fingertips caress something warm and wet, making you jump back with wide eyes. That was when the moonlight shone through the thick trees, illuminating where you stood.

You watched in horror as the moon shone over several dead bodies, their skins pale and mouths twisted in silent screams, blood dripped from them, so much so that you couldn't pinpoint where the fatal wound was made. You take a shaky step back, covering your mouth with your hand to muffle your scream, but your touch felt damp, you move your hand away and look at it, eyes widening when you see your hands covered in blood, fresh blood at that.

You squeeze your eyes shut and start running away from the massacre, terrified that whoever did that would realize that they left you alive and come back to finish their cruel mission. You ran until your legs ached and lungs felt like they would collapse, dropping to your knees you buried your face in your hands, no longer caring about the suffocating smell of blood.

A soft sob escapes your lips, then another, and other, eventually leading to you full out crying. You were lost in the forest with a murderer running around, you sobbed violently, your delicate body rattling and your eyes red.

You here a rustle in the bush behind you and sit up quickly, _oh god they found me, oh god oh god oh god, you stare in horror_ , knowing running was futile. You squeeze your eyes shut and whimper softly, too scared to even watch.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around you. You freeze then open your eyes slowly, expecting a face you've never seen before, but instead, Madara Uchiha was crouched in front of you, his ever present frown deeper than usual.

"What happened to you kiddo?" He asked, his voice gentler than you thought possible and his breath a wonderfully warm sensation. You look at him, his gaze seemed almost _worried_. You search for the right words, but nothing made it to your mouth, so you sat there, pleading with him with take you to the cave, unable to ask.

Then he did something you'd never expect him to, he picked you up gently, held your hand and rested your head against his chest, then started walking. He carried you easily and mumbled about everything being alright. You silently listened to his heartbeat, it was a strong, steady thump that instantly made you relax. His chest felt strong and you felt secure in his firm grip.

He carried you into the cave and sat you down by the fire, almost like the first night you met him, only this time, you weren't just stranger. You stare blankly into the flames, your eyes searching for a different kind of light. He crouched in front of you and gently wiped your face with a cool damp cloth.

"I'm going back to the forest, I need to figure out what happened, it happened too close to here for comfort." You whimper softly, of course you didn't want him going out there, but you knew he was right, he moved the cloth away and let his finger linger a second longer than it should have before standing up, "I'll be back by morning" he said, already walking to the exit.

Then he was gone, leaving you to stare at fire while you try to control your shaking.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys, soooooo sooooo sorry for taking so long with this, but life got in my way as of late…I'll try writing and uploading faster alright?**_

 _ **\\(0_0 \\) Rate**_

 _ **(/ 0_0)/ Review**_

 _ **\\(0_0)/ Follow**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's dark. You can't see your hand in front of you, and under normal circumstances, you would have been terrified. Too terrified to walk in the direction you can feel a cool breeze coming from, under normal circumstances, you would have been too afraid to turn the corner that led into even thicker darkness.

But these weren't normal circumstances. You weren't sure what was so different, but you somehow felt safer, bolder and more secure. As if you've been to this pace a dozen times, or more. You reach out blindly and your fingers graze a wall, it's moist, but you took comfort in knowing it was real.

You keep walking, your mind calm and almost blank, your feet seem to hover over everything and you have a faint smile in your face. What a peculiar sensation, you thought, while walking aimlessly in the dark. You turn another corner, you didn't have to see it to know it was there, once again, you had the strange feeling of being there before, although that was not possible, then again, the whole memory loss incident did leave an entire world of possibilities lying around.

You suddenly see a light, not a lot, just a single beam, shining through one of the walls. You rush towards the wall, letting your fingertips feel around, they knew what they were looking for, even if you didn't. Your finger snatches on a stone out of place, odd, you thought, crouching down to the stone. It's loose, you realize, using both hands to yank at the stone. You struggle a bit, putting your legs on either side of the stone and pressing your feet against the wall, you pull as hard as you can, groaning softly.

Suddenly the stone pulls free, sending you tumbling back a bit. You hear a loud crash and suddenly you're blinded by light. You throw your hands over your eyes and slowly stand up, cautiously stepping back. You move your hands away again and gasp.

The stone triggered a mini cave in by the wall, leaving a hole slightly bigger then you are, it felt like a doorway made especially for you, and on the other side of it was a vast grassy field.

You step through the hole, looking around. The sky was a brilliant blue and the breeze was cool and fresh. You slowly walk forward, unsure of what you were looking for. That was when you saw her, a majestic beast, terribly huge and yet so graceful. You couldn't really get a good look, so you started walking towards it. It stopped running when it saw you and swiftly trotted up to you, laying down so it was as close to your height as possible, even though its head alone was more than twice your height.

You breathlessly study the beast. It had the body of a horse, but the head of a dolphin. You've never seen a creature like this before, it was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

It looked at you with incredibly intelligent eyes, "You're back" the creature said, its voice calm but bold.

"I-I…Wh-Where am I?" you ask, not surprised by the creature's ability to speak.

"Aah, I see. You still don't remember." It said, waving around its five tails. "You are inside your own sub conscious, this is where I was sealed, many moons ago."

You blink slowly, hearing the words but not understanding. "My sub conscious?" you ask, finding the idea of all of this being in your head completely insane, actually, maybe you were insane.

"I am Kokuo, the five tailed bijuu. You are my host, my jinchurki."

"I'm a what now?" you ask, not liking the way none of your questions were getting answered.

"I was sealed into you by your grandfather, a few months after your birth. I've lived here and watched you ever since."

Grandfather? You wonder, you didn't have any family did you? The thought had never crossed your mind before, surely if you had a family, they would have been looking for you. Right? You thought back to the people in red, their angry faces and eye full of hate, could they have been your family? No. family wouldn't hate you to that extent…right?

"How did I get here? What happened to my memories? Where is my grandfather? The rest of my family too?" You ask, your voice growing both frantic and hopeful, "Can you lead me to them?"

Kokuo looked down, "Unfortunately I cannot, I lost some of my memories as well. Just know that we were being hunted, they'll kill you to get me. That's their goal. You must leave now."

"Wait! I need answers!" You desperately yell, but it's too late, you're already fading out of the field, you manage one last glance at Kokuo, noticing a thin chain around her neck. That was when you realized what she had meant by 'sealed'.

You wake up in a cold sweat, your heart pounding and your hands shaking. You sit up slowly, the fire had died out during the night and a sharp breeze was slashing through the cave. You frown, was that a dream? No, it wasn't. You had a gut feeling telling you that it wasn't and that terrified you more. You touch your fingers to your temple and take a deep breath.

 _Kokuo?_

 _Silence_

 _Kokuo!_

 _Silence_

"What are you doing?" You hear a rough voice ask, making you jump a bit. Madara sat on a log next to you and had a deep frown on his sharp, handsome face. "Uuuhhmm, I..have a headache" You said, making a show of massaging your temples. A tiny voice, deep at the back of your head, was telling you to shut up about everything you just learnt, and you knew better then to ignore that voice.

"I see." He said, reaching out his hand to touch you, but thinking better of it at the last second. You watched his hand drop back to the side and frown slightly, fighting back the feeling of disappointment.

"How'd it go" You ask him, standing up slowly. "How'd what go?" He asked with a frown. You laugh softly, "The investigation." His frown deepened, "Terrible actually, the bodies where mauled beyond recognition and the tracks left behind weren't animal, but weren't human either."

You freeze, thinking about Konkuo, "Not animal but not human?" You ask, trying to sound curious instead of nervous. He nods, "Somewhere in between." His voice sounding distant and troubled. You could tell he was hiding something, but then again, so were you.

You start to walk to the exit of the cave but he suddenly grabs your hand, pulling you down on his lap. Your eyes widen and your cheeks instantly feel warm. "It's a miracle that you're alive, you know that right?" He says, his voice barely a whisper. "I-I know." You say, finding it hard to breath. He buries his face into your neck and whispers against it, sending a shiver down your spine, "I…I need you to stay close to me from now on, okay?"

You silently nod, knowing that this wasn't just about your safety.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

You groan when your back hits a tree and whimper softly as you fall limply to the ground, but you force yourself to stand, by then he's almost on top of you.

You swiftly side step and twist, trying to ram your elbow into his gut. No good. Madara grabs your elbow and uses your momentum to flip you, leaving you sprawled on the ground, face first. He has your elbow pinned almost flat against your back and you feel like a numbing pain. Grinding your teeth, you roughly twist and roll, using all your weight to make him lose his grip. The instant he does you bring both your knees to your chest and then slam your feet into his chest, this makes him stumble back and gives you enough time to stand up.

Your entire existence aches and your lip is cut. You flick your tongue against the blood and wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, but he's on you again. He grabs for your throat but you duck down, without wasting a second, you ram both your palms into his stomach and then jerk up as fast as you can, your head crushing into his lower jaw and making him lose his footing. You drop again, onto all fours, balancing on your hands, you swipe your legs under his and watch him fall with a satisfying thud.

You grab the stone dagger at your waist and sit heavily on his chest, pinning the dagger against his throat, hard enough to draw out a thin line of his blood, looking crimson against his pale skin. You smile proudly, "I wi-" he grabs your hand holding the dagger and twists hard, making you lose grip. You watch in despair as the dagger slides well out of your reach. Not giving you time to think, he moves up to his knees, making you slide off as if you were a rag doll and in the next second you feel the damp soil against your back.

Now it's your turn to be pinned down…again. He has both your hands above your head, your wrists pinned down by one of his hands. Both his legs are on either side of yours, clamping them down and making them useless. And his other hand? Well, that was on your stomach for some reason, but you weren't paying attention to that. You were too caught up in his intense black eyes, looking down at you the way you imagined a lion would look at a lamb. His breathing is rugged and there's a line of blood dripping from his mouth, drawing your attention to his lips.

He licks the blood off his lips, his tongue making you blush. His lips slowly form into his signature smirk, telling you that he notices the blush. That's when you notice the hand on your stomach, slowly inching down, leaving a trail of what feels like fire, even over your clothes. You take a shaky breath and feel his hand start to inch under your shirt, his touch making you shiver despite the fact that you're still sweaty from the training. He spreads his fingers out on your stomach, his thumb rests at one end and his pinky rests directly across, the other fingers were just below your breasts.

You struggle feebly to free your wrists but with no result, he still has you firmly pinned down, but you decide that you don't mind. You risk a glance at his face, he's looking at you, although his isn't smirking anymore. There's a heated look in his eyes that makes you blush deeper and reflexively bite your lip. Now he was the one glancing down, he eyes studied your lips and his fingers curled a bit, his nails lightly biting into your skin.

He leans in slowly, almost nervously, and lightly licks your lips. Your body reacts on its own and you part your lips, letting his tongue side into your mouth. You gasp softly and slowly start kissing back, timidly feeling his tongue with your own. It took him second, but then he got used to it, he kisses you harder, stripping you of all control, growling against your lips whenever you tried taking the lead. He kept your hands firmly pinned down but slowly moved his leg in between yours. You make a soft noise which he takes as encouragement and deepens the kiss, moving his hand up to cup your boob.

He suddenly pulled away, keeping his head down but you could see his eyes darting in all directions, he blinked and his eyes were red, it was called a sharingan, if you remembered correctly. He slowly slid his hand out from your shirt and discreetly went to your pocket, taking out a kunai he gave you. "Wh-Wha-" you started before he pressed his lips against yours, and mumbled in a hushed tone, "When I tell you to run, run."

He jumped up without waiting for a response and that's when you saw them, about a hundred people, ninja, all dressed in red. So many of them…

You slowly got to your feet, your legs shaking and your breathing uneven.

You watched him weave signs and symbols with is hands, then suddenly a huge burst of flame exploded out of his mouth, the trees instantly caught a light, a magnificent blaze that made you take a step back.

Madara turned around and yelled, "RUN!"

You ran.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I know this took forever, I'm sorry. Inspiration has just been a bit hard to come by. Im really sorry guys**_

 _ **I'll update as soon as I can, please don't give up on me or the story (\\-_-/)**_

 _ **Also, Appreciation for Dominic, thank yoouuuuuuuuuuuu! For always bugging me to write my next chapter XD**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking around guys**_

 _ **Rate**_

 _ **Follow**_

 _ **Review**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How many more of you are there?" Madara snarled, digging his nails deeper into the stone ninja's neck.

"ANSWER ME!" he barked, tightening his grip even more. The ninja only laughed, "Or you'll kill me? You think I'd betray my village for my life? Kill me. Do it. Look around, I have nothing left to live for." Madara didn't have to look around to know what the ninja meant.

The ground was littered with shinobi, either dead or dying. Not one of them stood a chance against him, and yet they still foolishly decided to attack him. But that wasn't why he was so damn angry, he couldn't care less about who wanted him dead or even who were brave enough to try and see it through. What he was angry about was the fact that they tried to attack _her._

"What do you want with her?" he asked softly, even though he already knew the answer. The ninja coughed blood and smirked, "You know exactly what we want from her." That was all it took, Madara's hand jerked without him even noticing, snapping the ninja's neck and ending his life.

Numbly, Madara let the body fall to the ground. It looked almost as if it belonged there, surrounded by countless others, their blood blending into their red clothes and seeping into the ground. Madara looked around, his heart pounding as he had to come to terms with the truth. He couldn't avoid it any longer.

He knew she was a jinchurki from the moment he saw her, and yet he couldn't bring himself to extract the beast, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. The girl barely even knew how to walk when he found her, how could she possibly be harboring a biju? She was so kind and full of life, as confused as she may be and she had always found a way to make him feel, be it anger or concern, she woke something inside of him, something he thought was long dead. He looked down at his blood covered hands, the heat of her body still lingered, it felt as though it was carved into his skin, he knew he'll never forget it, and that just made the situation worse.

He sighed in frustration and pushed the hair out of his face as he started walking to the spot he last saw her. Picking up her trail was easy enough, she left too many footprints and her chakra was easily noticeable. He stopped following her trail half way. What was he going to do when he saw her? He knew what he should do, but he also knew that he'd never be able to do it. DAMN IT! Why couldn't she have been a regular ninja? Or even better, why couldn't she have been someone he didn't mind killing, like Tobirama. The thought made him scoff, all these years later and he still held a grudge towards the white haired Senju.

Clenching his fist he started walking away from the trail, he would find a new place to stay, somewhere away from her, then carry on with the rest of his plan, hoping he'd never have to face her again, hoping he would never have to watch the light leave her eyes.

That's when he heard the scream, an ear piercing screech that sent a chill down his spine. He clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew it was her, there was nobody else that it could be. She was in trouble.

Before he could register what was going on, he found himself leaping violently from tree to tree, his sharingan desperately searching for her and his heart beat picking up to an incredible rate. After what felt like forever, he spotted movement on the ground below. He silently dropped to the ground a few feet away and crouched so he wouldn't be spotted.

She was covered in a red and bubbly cloak like substance and her eyes were black. Her mouth was pulled back in a snarl, saliva dripping down the side of her chin.

And she was surrounded by corpses.

Madara's eyes widen in surprise, he knew firsthand the strength of a jinchuuriki, but he never thought that she'd be capable of something like that. Never in a hundred years. And yet there they were.

He slowly slid a kunai free and twirled it swiftly in his hand before flinging it directly at her. She spun around and caught the kunai between her teeth, but by then he was already behind her. He knew she was fast, but he wasn't prepared for the punch that crashed into his gut, sending him flying back and crashing into a tree with enough force to break it. The world spun for Madara as he laid in the mud for a second. By the time he got to his feet, she was over him again, fangs snapping and fists flying. Thanks to his sharingan, he narrowly managed to dodge each attack, even though he was being forced back.

It was too hard to read her movements, they were too animalistic, too ferocious. she landed another punch, making him double over and spit blood before he grabbed her arm, still practically buried in his gut. Side stepping and yanking her forward, he returned the punch even though it did much less damage to her.

Jumping back, Madara spat blood and cursed. He knew he wouldn't have enough time to weave handsigns. Then she was in front of him again. A whirling blur of red, even for his sharingan. he had to rely purely on physical attacks for now, but that suited Madara Uchiha just fine.

Side stepping a punch he ducked down and swiped his leg hard under hers, sending sprawling to the ground. Using the opportunity he created a Susanoo arm to grab her and pin her down. We're all of them this troublesome? He wondered, catching his breath while watching her squirm.

He started walking towards her and clutched his gut, that punch probably shattered a few ribs but hopefully no organs. If it wasn't for his armor, he'd probably be dead or worse.

Madara hovered over the struggling jinchuuriki and sighed softly. Finally noticing her eyes, he whispered softly, "Hello Kokuo, remember me?" before slamming his fist into her gut, hard enough to make her pass out.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **And of course, this took a while.. sorry guys..**_

 _ **Anyway, I tried shaking things up, I hope you liked it ^_^**_

 _ **The chapter will be out, I cant tell you when, but it'll be here sooner or later**_

 _ **Shout out to Spawn, Gonna and Rain :D you guys are the bomb**_

 _ **Rate**_

 _ **Comment**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

You were falling, the air rushing through your hair, pushing your clothes up and leaving behind a stinging sensation. You were fallings, that's all you knew.

You couldn't see much, it was mostly dark, a stray beam of light, however, cutting through the darkness every few seconds, but it vanished before your eyes had time to adjust. _Oh well._ You thought, nothing you could do there.

Oddly enough, you weren't scared, hell you weren't even worried. You simply stared forward into the darkness and felt rhe air engulf you. There was a strange numbness, not physically numb but mentally rather. You felt nothing. You were falling, and that, in its very own right, was okay.

You found yourself shutting your eyes, and exhaling a long, steady breath. Obviously you were bound to hit the ground at some point, and when that happened, well...you'd die. That was that. Simple enough right?

But suddenly you heard a voice, a calm, soft voice, but it was enough to cut through your thoughts, or rather, lack of thoughts. Your eyes snapped open and you found yourself staring at a clear blue sky. Odd.

Pushing yourself up on your elbows, you look around. It looked like you were in a mountainous terrain, there were lots of rocks and gravel, a few dying trees and what looks like a small cave. Slowly standing up, you walk cautiously towards the cave, an annoying buzz developing at the very back of your head, as if there was a fly going crazy in there. You knew this place, which was odd considering the fact that you didn't remember anything before...before...before what? you wondered. _Well that's just great, now I don't remember anything at all_ , you thought, taking a slow step into the cave.

There was a small pile of leaves on the floor, _a bed_ , you realised, looking around once again. The cave was dark, save for a small fire, that was slowly dying due to be unattended.

That's when you heard it, a sound that was a few meters away, a laugh. You whirl around and your eyes widen you see a little girl running towards the cave, her wide eyes and flushed cheeks seemed awfully familiar, but you just couldn't place it. "Come on, Grandpa!!" The girl yelled, laughing while trying to catch her breath. An elderly man followed her, clearly winded, "Slow down my little Bird!" He called after her, the pet name making something nostalgic stir in the pit of your stomach.

The girl ran into the cave and gasped, "Grandpa, the fire is almost out!" You tilt your head and frown, _that's what she's worried about? not the random person standing right in front of her??_

You lean forward and smile at the girl, "Hi the-" "Don't worry little bird, we can fix the fire easily" The grandfather said, cutting you off. Your frown deepens, "Uhm, he-" "Okay Grandpa, let me find more fire wood" The little girl said, skipping out the cave.

 _They can't see me,_ you realise, your eyes widening as you try reaching out to the old man, your hand going right through him.

Suddenly the girl was back, her breathing heavy and eyes wide, "Grandpa! There's shino-" her sentence suddenly turned into a scream as someone grabbed her by the hair with enough force to yank her completely off her feet. "LET HER GO" The old man screamed, watching his granddaughter kick and squeal. The man, dressed in red, only laughed, "So this is your grandkid ey? She's young, perfect really." The old man ran towards the other man, kunai in hand, the man in red laughed again, jumping back and slamming the girl into the ground, she laid there with a whimper, unable to move but still concious. "We've been searching for your bloodline for ages now, her father was useless as a vessel, we hoped you'd be better suited, but you're sooo old, and now looking at the kid, she just may make the cut" suddenly the mans hands were weaving various hand signs and before the old man could move, the cave came crumbling down on him, hard. "GRAAANDPA!!" the little girl yelled, using all her strength just to look up. The man grinned smugly before punching the girl, hard enough to break her nose and knock her out.

Suddenly you were falling again, the scenery around you fading away like it was washed out by the rain. Slowly, things started to click into place. As you fell, you thought about the girl, the familiarity finally making you realise that the little girl you saw, was you.

You thought about the old man and suddenly dozens of fuzzy memories started swimming through your mind. He had taken care of you since you were baby, taught you how to collect firewood and how to fish, and when he needed you, you were completely useless. You reached up and brushed your finger against your cheek, pulling you finger back you saw the moisture indicating that you were crying. _Oh._

Taking a shaky breath, you shut your eyes again, unable to stop yourself from shaking.

When you opened your eyes this time, you were standing. You could hear the pained screams of your past self and followed it reluctantly, knowing that either way, you wouldn't be able to stop whatever torture was happening.

You saw a group of hooded figures, standing in a circle with the little girl chained down to a slab of stone, similar to an alter, kicking and screaming as loudly as her little lungs would allow her.

Someone in a crimson cloak was muttering an enchantment, while the others follow in a softer, slower chorus, making it all sound like one sick song. The crimson cloak slammed its hand down on the girls stomach and with an enormous burst of chakra, the girl started shrieking in complete pain.

As quickly as it started, everything went silent. You stood, your hand clamped over your mouth and your whole body shaking, and you watched as the biju was sealed into you.

You couldn't have been older than six.

The floor disappeared from under you, and once again, you found yourself falling, squeezing your eyes, you sent up a silent prayer, hoping it would all end. You were better off without these damn memories, you didn't want them _. IT'S NOT FAIR!!!_ You thought, a soft sob breaking racking through your entire body.

When you opened your eyes again, you were standing an inch away from your past self, who was now about 15 or 16. She was chained up brutally, the thick chains wrapped tight enough to draw blood from her wrists, ankles, hips and even neck. The fifteen year old was looking straight through you, her eyes blank and lifeless, the colour so clouded it looked black.

A man, dressed in what you now recognised as traditional shinobi uniform, walked into the cell holding a syringe, "Lunch time, you little tramp." He told her, stabbing the needle harshly into her neck, drawing out a pathetic whimper. The man's hand cracked over her face in a slap so hard it cut her lip, again. "Say thank you." the man said, a sick grin spreading across his face. The younger you simply spat out a "Fuck you." and bared her teeth in a feeble attempt to seem dangerous. The man barked out a laugh and walked away, leaving you to drop your head and bite back a sob. You stepped closer to your past self and whispered, "Be strong..." before you felt yourself slip out of that moment.

This time the fall was much shorter and your feet hit the ground with enough force to make you stumble forward. _What the_ , you look around, and suddenly you see yourself sprinting through the trees, you were the same age you are now and clearly found a way to escape.

You watched a dozen other shinobi sprint desperately after you, sending attacks of different natures and dozens of kunai and ninja blades, every single one missing you. You watched in amazement at the speed you were going and how vicious you seemed, like a lion caged up too long.

A thick substance started covering you, like a cloak and suddenly you turned back, your eyes completely different and a murderous look on your face. In a moment, all the shinobi were lying in a bloody pile, leaving you to run in a wild rage.

After a few minutes, all the power suddenly drained from the girl and she fell, face first, from a tree, hit her head a few branches and finally a rock, making you cringe and wonder how you even survived. And just like that, everything went completely black.

This wasn't like the last time, you weren't falling now.

The next time you opened your eyes, a pair of red ones were staring back at you, _Madara_ , you thought, a small smile appearing on your lips. Then everything sunk in and you bolted up right, you eyes wide and your body breaking out in a cold sweat, you looked at Madara and muttered, "I remember."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _damn this was a long chapter -_- anyway, the rating for this book is going up to M for the next chapter._**

 ** _i hope you guys enjoyed it_**

 ** _rate and review guys_**

 ** _thanks~_**


End file.
